


A Riverdale Group Chat (In Text Form)

by itsteatime



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteatime/pseuds/itsteatime
Summary: IN TEXT FORM.Veronica creates a group chat with her friends.Betty: myponytailisfireJughead: notjugheadjonesArchie:  archVeronica: archiesgfCheryl: cherylbombshellToni: imnotshortokayReggie: regoregoregoKevin: heyimgayJosie: officialpussycatsChuck: illfuckyouValerie: val100Moose: moosethemoose





	1. Close The Curtains, Archie

**Author's Note:**

> Betty: myponytailisfire Jughead: notjugheadjones Archie: arch Veronica: archiesgf Cheryl: cherylbombshell Toni: imnotshortokay Reggie: regoregorego Kevin: heyimgay Josie: officialpussycats Chuck: illfuckyou Valerie: val100 Moose: moosethemoose 
> 
> this was just for fun so here you go :)

RIVERDALE GROUP CHAT:  
Betty: myponytailisfire Jughead: notjugheadjones Archie: arch Veronica: archiesgf Cheryl: cherylbombshell Toni: imnotshortokay Reggie: regoregorego Kevin: heyimgay Josie: officialpussycats Chuck: illfuckyou Valerie: val100 Moose: moosethemoose 

[Archiesgf has created a chat]

Archiesgf: Hey guys! I made a group chat so we can all talk together! :)

Heyimgay: Ooh r there any hot guys on this chat ;)

Archiesgf: KEVIN

Cherylbombshell: wut r u losers doing

Heyimgay: if we’re losers y r u here

Cherylbombshell: CUZ MY BROTHERS DEAD U BITCH

Heyimgay: … 

Myponytailisfire: can u guys shuttup im trying to do homework here!!!

Cherylbombshell: no

Heyimgay: what cheryl said

Myponytailisfire: ughhhhhhh

Imnotshortokay: then turn your fucking notifications off

Myponytailisfire: LANGUAGE

Arch: where’d v go

Archiesgf: I’m hereeeeee!!

Arch: wanna go to my house later ;)

Archiesgf: You know, my house has larger beds… ;)

Myponytailisfire: u know this is a group chat right?

Archiesgf: Yeah, so? 

Myponytailisfire: omg v stop

Archiesgf: Teehee...

Heyimgay: ALL DA SINGLE LADIES ALL DA SINGLE LADIES

Imnotshortokay: ur not a lady

Cherylbombshell: haven’t you read his username

Heyimgay: YEAH BISH IM GAY

Imnotshortokay: oh

Cherylbombshell: for someone who used to work for the school newspaper u sure know nothing

Illfuckyou: hey girls

Myponytailisfire: WHO ADDED YOU TO THIS CHAT

Illfuckyou: veronica

Myponytailisfire: VERONICAAAA

Archiesgf: I plead the fifth.

[Myponytailisfire has removed Illfuckyou from the chat]

Myponytailisfire: there we go

Myponytailisfire: problem solved

Myponytailisfire: btw wheres jug

Imnotshortokay: dunno i saw him at pops this morning

Imnotshortokay: writing an article

Myponytailisfire: of course he was

Myponytailisfire: i need to talk to him tho :(

Myponytailisfire: wait

Myponytailisfire: JUGGY SOMEONE HAS BEEN MURDERED

Notjugheadjones: WHAT

Notjugheadjones: WHERE

Notjugheadjones: oh cmon u were just trying to get my attention

Myponytailisfire: well it worked didn’t it

Val100: whats this chat for?

Notjugheadjones: dunno

Val100: not helping… 

Cherylbombshell: GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT ON INSTA @cherylbombshell

Val100: dude cheryl you just sent that exact same message on every fucking chat 

Cherylbombshell: GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT ON INSTA @cherylbombshell

Val100: pls stop

Cherylbombshell: GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT ON INSTA @cherylbombshell

Val100: ugh bye

Cherylbombshell: noooo dont go

Imnotshortokay: awww dont be sad booboo

Cherylbombshell: did u just call me booboo

Cherylbombshell: I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME

Cherylbombshell: I LOVE U TOO BOOBOO

Imnotshortokay: …

Imnotshortokay: i was being sarcastic u idiot

Cherylbombshell: shit

Moosethemoose: lol

Arch: oh hey moose

Moosethemoose: hey bro

Arch: yea bro

Moosethemoose: no prob bro

Arch: bro

Moosethemoose: bro

Regoregorego: hey bro too

Arch: BRO

Val100: r boys always so weird

Val100: or is it just u 3

Officialpussycats: its just them ;)

Myponytailisfire: ummmm i think v and arch decided they wanted to do it at archies house… 

Officialpussycats: oh dont tell me… 

Myponytailisfire: yup and archie didnt even bother to close the curtains


	2. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn mysterious when Kevin meets a certain new boy.
> 
> also reminder of the usernames:  
> Betty: myponytailisfire  
> Jughead: notjugheadjones  
> Archie: arch  
> Veronica: archiesgf  
> Cheryl: cherylbombshell  
> Toni: imnotshortokay  
> Reggie: regoregorego  
> Kevin: heyimgay  
> Josie: officialpussycats  
> Chuck: illfuckyou  
> Valerie: val100  
> Moose: moosethemoose
> 
> +one more who's username is pretty obvious so i wont add it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k sorry for not posting in a loooooong time but heres a (really short-sorry) chapter.

officialpussycats: @archiesgf VERONICA PLS STOP

officialpussycats: @archiesgf VERONICA SRSLY STOP

archiesgf: Pardon?

archiesgf: Oh.

archiesgf: I’m closing the curtains right now :).

myponytailisfire: thank god

archiesgf: Done!

officialpussycats: so r we just gonna pretend that never happened?

myponytailisfire: guess so

myponytailisfire: I don’t think I’ll ever get that image out of my mind tho

[heyimgay has added joaquinsssss to this chat]

myponytailisfire: new friend?

heyimgay: more than that ;)

myponytailisfire: not againnnn

joaquinsssss: wanna meet @ sunnyside trailer park @ 3

heyimgay: sure thing 

myponytailisfire: um Kevin?

heyimgay: ya?

myponytailisfire: are u sure dating your new boyfriend is safe?

heyimgay: uhhhh ya

myponytailisfire: cuz I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him around town with a serpant jacket… if I find anything pointing him to something bad I’ll have to tell your dad

heyimgay: LOOK BETTY YOUR NOT MY MOM OKAY?? I KNOW YOU THINK YOURE THE QUEENIF THE WORLD BUT YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!! I DONT NEED YOUR HELP

Myponytailisfire: okay jeez calm down 

myponytailisfire: Kevin?

Myponytailisfire: Kevin are you here?

notjugheadjones: he’s probably snogging this Joaquin kid rn

Myponytailisfire: I have a bad feeling about that kid..

Notjugheadjones: kevin will be fine 

Notjugheadjones: relax

Myponytailisfire: if you say soooo

[2 hours later]

Myponytailisfire: guys have any of you seen Kevin? I went over to sunnyside to check on him and he and Joaquin were gone!!!

Myponytailisfire: I also tried texting and calling him but it keeps saying that “this number has been disabled”

Moosethemoose: WHAT

Moosethemoose: I’m calling the sheriffs office RIGHT NOW

Myponytailisfire: I’m at the sheriffs office rn

Myponytailisfire: and… something doesn’t feel right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHNAP SHISHTERRRR  
> ALL THOSE CREEPY ASS TEXT MESSAGE APPS BETTER WATCH OUT CUZ IM COMING FOR UR BRAND
> 
> also once again so sorry for the chapter being so short I'll try to update with a longer chap soon
> 
> ps. go check out my (2) other works (they're not Riverdale but there's a lord of the rings one and a marvel one so :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked reading this! make sure to leave a kudos!


End file.
